Walking a Mile in Their Shoes
by Goddess Achlys
Summary: So I started a new story. Go me grr Another mind switch occurs and of course there are some things that just weren't meant to be found out.. but will it be ok?


Yeah another story. Damn me and my ideas that don't get finished fast enough. Years has it been? I can't tell.. I swear I'll finish all my stories.. someone just.. MAKE ME lol I don't know. Grr, anyway, enjoy.

----------------------------

Kim giggled as her and Adam joked about the latest horror movie they'd just seen. They walked down the path through the empty park, barely visible in the moonlight.  
  
"Thanks again for taking me out Adam. Tommy's been so busy working on his martial arts and rangering and school work.. he hardly has any time anymore!" She stopped and hugged the black ranger.  
  
"It was my pleasure, I'm just sorry we couldn't get anyone else to join us," he lied. Truth was that his heart had practically stopped when the lonely, bored Kimberly Ann had called him looking for something to do.  
  
"Oh?" she jeered. "You don't like spending time with just little ol' me?"  
  
Adam flushed and began to stutter out an objection.  
  
"No! I mean.. yes.. I mean, I do like-"  
  
Kim laughed again and cut him off mid-sentence as she practically tackled him to the ground, the soft summer grass cushioning his fall.  
  
"Aw you're so cute when you're flustered, froggy," she smiled at his even redder cheeks. He laid there stunned for a moment before smiling back and flipping her over so that he was on top.  
  
"And you," he began mischieviously, "are so cute when you're being tickled."  
  
"Adam Park don't you dare!" But before she finished he had already begun to tickle her sides relentlessly.  
  
**Meanwhile on the Moon  
**  
"Excellent.." hissed the hideous, skin-less Lord. "Rita! Now, do it.."  
  
His queen looked through her telescope and saw the two rangers interactions in the park.  
  
"How sickening! Let's just mix things up for the two brats.." And with that, she disappeared.  
  
**Park**  
  
Kimberly had retaliated and they were now rolling about in an all out tickle war, too distracted to notice the moon witch now in the branches above them.  
  
Quietly she chanted and sprinkled something on the rangers that fell like glitter into the night before disappearing again. The teens never knew.  
  
Adam had finally won, working Kim's sandal off and tickling her extra-sensative feet until her surrender. They both lay in the grass, smiling and looking up at the stars, next to each other.  
  
"It's pretty when you don't know what lives up there," Kim sighed.  
  
"It's still pretty.. it's what lives up there that isn't, not the sky itself." This caused Kim to giggle and sit up.  
  
"I love how you look at things," she started. "It's so..."  
  
"Poetic?" He offered, receiving a happy nod. "Yeah, that's what Rocky says since I write poetry."  
  
Kim looked at him and grinned. "Really? Can I read some sometime?"  
  
Adam blushed and began to stutter a little, not used to sharing his writings with anyone. Of course, he told himself, this wasn't just anyone. Before he could answer straight, Kim spoke again.  
  
"It's ok if you don't want to, I mean, if you're uncomfortable or something." He smiled at her understanding but inside he was already determined to write a poem just for her.  
  
"Let's get home.." And with that young Korean helped his companion to her feet and they began walking.  
  
While Adam had insisted on walking Kim home, she had finally talked him into going right home. She really didn't want to be a bother to him, making him go out of his way like that. After all, he had already given up his night for her.. even if they are friends, it was still a sweet thing to do last minute. The two split at a street corner, sharing a hug and a peck on the cheek to both of their surprise- it just kind of happened.  
  
At almost the same moment, Adam and Kim got to their homes.. opened their doors.. and looked around in complete comfusion.  
  
**Adam's  
**  
"Hey!" Rocky greeted happily as he jumped up from the couch. "How'd it go man?"  
  
"Wha-what? What are you talking about Rocky?" Kim asked unable to keep eye contact. Why was she in Adam's house all of the sudden?  
  
"Don't play dumb, frog boy, did you tell her?" He pushed 'Adam's' shoulder lightly and laughed.  
  
"Her? What?" She finally looked over to a small mirror and saw what was going on. Looking back at her were the Black Ranger's warm eyes and shy features. Black curly hair adorning his face along with a look of pure shock.  
  
'Adam' fainted.  
  
**Meanwhile at Kim's  
**  
Adam didn't even notice the different scenery as he rushed upstairs to 'his' room to write in both his journal and his poetry book for Kim. Part of him was surprised Rocky hadn't been there waiting for him but he soon forgot it as he opened up the bedroom door. Pink. Lots of pink. What the hell happened to his room? The answer soon came when he saw across from him a full length mirror that happened to be reflecting the petite body of the Pink Ranger. He walked closer, closing the door behind him, to test it. It couldn't be... could it? He brought a hand up to touch 'his' now caramel locks and flipped them over 'his' shoulder.  
  
"Oh shi-," the final sound cut off by him plopping his feminine body onto the bed. Which, consequently, he almost missed - still not used to the set up of Kim's room.


End file.
